One-shots based on episodes
by RoxasXley
Summary: Too many of these have an easily exploitable plots. Current: Sunil really likes his best friend. Will the feeling be mutual?
1. Season 1 Episode 9

Sunil hoped his huge drop that he preferred the more... Feminine side of things, wouldn't go unnoticed. Russel certainly seemed to, giving him a very incredulous look.

Vinnie, the geppy that he is, simply belched loud enough to no doubt be heard clear as day upstairs and asked if that was something he "could do around the girls without dirty looks."

Sunil sighed in exasperation and nodded, "True, you get really bad looks when you even belch slightly around the girls. But what does that have to do __with-"__

"Random fantasy dance number!" Vinnie yelled, engaging just that about being guys.

Throughout the whole number however, Sunil was tripping over words and falling more than Vinnie did when he danced normally. The reason was quite obvious.

The object of his affections was still oblivious as ever. __He rather admired that trait in the lizard. That's where he gets his confidence__, Sunil mused, __after all, ignorance is bliss.__

"-you're a pet with the most~" He piped in exhaustively, as the other guys expertly hit the notes.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the dumbwaiter, followed by an audible "Oww..."

"Finally, some estrogen!" Sunil gleefully leaped, shaking the door, which was jammed.

"Uh I think it's-" Russell started, eyeing his suspiciously ecstatic friend.

"Well of course it's stuck! A fall like that might've even broken it!" Vinnie chimed in, obviously kind of panicked. The gecko scrambled over to the door however and yanked as well, making it budge, unlike his unknown admirer.

"Gimme a boost Sunil! I think I can open it!" Vinnie grunted, much to the pleasure of his mongoose friend. As the lizard was being pulled up, Sunil got to run his hands down the decidedly toned lizard's body.__He feels like a gymnast__, he squealed in his head. As he reached down to grab his legs, he noticed a heavy blush had heated up his face. He could smell the faint smell of dance shoe leather and, a surprisingly pleasant smell, of crickets.

As they pulled up the last bit, Sunil 'accidentally' got a nice whiff of his cold-blooded friend's inverted hemipenis, his warm breath causing it to start to press against his snout. "H-hey what are y-you doing down there?" Vinnie half-whispered shakily.

"N-nothing..." Sunil squeaked, unable to hide his goofy grin at the masculine scent.

6 hours later, all the pets had left except the goofy buddy duo.

"Hey Sunil..." The gecko began warily, looking down at the curled up mongoose laying on him intently watching the horror movie flashing across the screen.

"Yes buddy?" Sunil replied innocently enough, looking at his friend, beginning to sweat already from the question he knew was on his mind.

"N-never mind..." Vinnie sighed, snuggling closer to his best friend.

"You sure?" Sunil squeaked, looking everywhere except the lizard's face. "Seems like you have," He started, only to cough because of a popcorn kernel.

"When we were trying to help the girls, did you happen to like.. take a whiff of my junk?" The lizard chuckled awkwardly as he paused the movie, trying to find the answer in his friend's now heated face.

"W-well I had to breathe down there you know." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh." Vinnie replied plainly, flipping the movie back into motion. "I guess this is a weird thing to ask, but did it.. smell good?" He started again, after the movie finished its last 30 minutes.

"Well.. I mean kinda?" The mongoose sputtered, gesturing blindly, "It smelled like you... but somehow even more you?"

"Would you like to," He began, being too embarrassed to finish his question.

"Smell it again?" His wide eyed friend finished, in very wanting gaze that slowly went down his taunt body. Only then did he realize it was actually not only out but pulsing at the thought.

He received only a nod, the pet looking away in embarrassment. A seeming eternity passed in silence.

"I d-don't if you are uncomfortable with it." The magician said in resolve, breaking it and running a paw through the lizard's hair.

"Actually, I'd like that buddy." He smiled, moving his legs even farther apart.

The mongoose stared and then moved on all fours slowly, taking in the strong smell of his companion. A small gasp was all that was heard, as he took in the size it was now at. The paw that was once in those green locks now slowly moved along the lighter colored thigh. A wordless gesture of his eyes confirmed that he could move it further to the prize. It was surprisingly smooth and heavier than it looked.

"Somehow, this seems... normal to me," The gecko laughed, "maybe even better than normal!"

"Are you saying I could do this more often?" His friend sighed smiling, rather lost in the moment.

"Long as no-one's watching, or raising any eyebrows? Maybe." Vinnie smirked. He jolted slightly when his response was a hard grip on his manhood.


	2. Season 4 Episode 12 (Pepper's view)

Guilt Tripping

"You have wronged Vinnie mightily." The words swimmed in her mind once more, with the view of her friend yelling at her. He never got that riled up. And now he had to choose her punishment.

Luckily, or not so luckily depending who you're asking, he couldn't think of it. He was just sitting there, crying and broken, avoiding the cause of his pain.

"Well, h-has Vinnie made any decision about my punishment?" She asked for the third time that day, ignoring the handcuffs and sparkling dust currently keeping the blue mongoose busy.

"Not yet. He's been sitting over there since you broke his lucky rock yesterday." He said simply, pointing to the obvious mess of lizard next to the kibble.

"How long is this punishment selection supposed to take, Sunil?" She squealed, clawing desperately at the magician's cape. Those yellow eyes brightened mistily, and she sighed, knowing he was about to just rub in the fact it was at his leisure instead of hers.

Suddenly, the lizard looked over with a very hard glare. "Can you stop staring Pepper? You're distracting me."

She shivered, half in fear and... well lets stick to fear, she thought to herself. The lizard's gaze hadnt disconnected from hers when she opened her eyes again. "Well? You're making it worse if you keep doing that." He yelled, growing red.

"Sorry Vinnie..." She quickly quipped, hiding behind her tail. She just silently sobbed into it, thinking about how much she had ruined her friendship. This isn't what I wanted, quite the opposite she chided in her head.

Suddenly she heard soft plops heading to her, most likely the fuming friend, about to yell about something else she was doing wrong.

"I've decided." A voice said breaking the silence, "It starts tomorrow."

The skunk wiped her eyes and looked up at him, in the famillar sprawl on her back looking at him. "W-what starts tomorrow?" She almost pleaded, her eyes wide at what she might end up in.

"Your punishment. It lasts all day. And you make up not asking to do something by doing only what I say. Got it?" He flamed, his eyes colder than she had ever seen them.

"Ok Vinni-" She started, getting a slow shake of his head in response.

"You won't adress me so formally. You will call me Master. You will be my pet." He began, "I will give you food to eat and pet you if you're good. You know, like our daddies and mommies do."

"Yes V-Master."


End file.
